untitled5fandomcom-20200213-history
Shine Series
The Shine Series is the first part of To Truly Live, based off of the Fate Series, Vento Aureo, JJBA: Diamond is Unbreakable, and JJBA: Stardust Crusaders. Summary Sacrifice After being thrown to the ground by DIO, Jōtarō finds himself in a bind. Unable to stop his heart completely, DIO goes in for the kill, but instead of striking him, he strikes a strange boy who jumped in the way to save the Japanese teen. Confused, Jōtarō questions why the boy did that and how he was still standing despite having taken such a heavy blow. The boy simply smiles, albeit weakly, and states that it's what he felt he had to do. Jōtarō would have spoken in return if DIO had not struck the boy again. Near death, the boy falls to the ground, unmoving. Infuriated further, Jōtarō resumes to engage combat with him. Winning against DIO, Jōtarō takes both his grandfather and the strange boy to the hospital. As it later turns out, the boy had been seemingly born just a few hours if not minutes before his encounter with Jōtarō, holding no memories other than plopping down, soaked with a thick liquid, naked on a hotel room floor, with strange worm-like creatures writhing around him. The boy states he has no name, so Joseph gives him his temporary name and later permanent name, Shocho. After this, Jōtarō returns to Japan with Shocho who is know technically under his legal care. At first the older male finds this annoying, until the boy grows on him and he begins to treat him somewhat like a younger brother. However, this peace is not long-lasting, as Shocho begins to develop a rather strange ability and somewhat of an illness. Those strange worms he was brought around with seem to have entered his body, and despite Jōtarō's insistence on removing them from him, Shocho seems strangely insistent on keeping them. This is later explained when Jōtarō realizes that these strange worms (Crest Worms, Shocho had called them) gave him the mental and physical aptitude to forcefully manifest a Stand. Naming his Stand "Lancelot," it is an extremely powerful Stand, however it takes an extremely heavy toll on his body whenever he uses it due to the Crest Worms restraining him. The story then devolves into more of a family-fun-moment collection of Jōtarō actually caring about Jolyne when she's a kid and bringing her to meet the kindhearted Shocho who in all actuality is considerably younger than Jōtarō, being sixteen years old. Much to Jōtarō's displeasure, Shocho and Jolyne are much closer than he himself is with his own daughter, but brushes it off since she is happy. However the last moment of this book depicts Shocho suddenly wakening, suddenly remembering something very important. Mourning Taking place during the events of JJBA: Diamond is Unbreakable, instead of neglecting Jolyne, Jōtarō's reason for not having her around is to keep her safe. Category:Series Overview Category:JJBA Based Category:Shine Series Category:Fate Series Based Category:Fanfiction